El padre
by lobunaluna
Summary: El solo quiere un padre que lo cuide, le lea cuentos y lo arrope por las noches. (AU)


**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

 _El padre._

Cada latido, era la muerte.

Se suponía que un corazón que late, es un corazon que vive. No era su caso, cada latido causa su muerte lenta. Su agonía se extiende por varios minutos... ¿O le percibe así? ¿Serán segundos que el interpreta como minutos?

Alguien se aproxima, escucha sus pasos ¿O son los ultimos latidos de su corazón? Puede que lo que escucha, son los ultimos agonicos intentos de su corazon de permanecer vivo. Siente la mirada, es un ser vivo lo que le observa y el dueño de los pasos que confundió con sus latidos. Alguien se inclina sobre él... Sientr el aliento en su cuello y como su piel es ultrajada por el filo de unos colmillos.

¿Asi terminaba su vida?

Agonizando en ese callejon y mordido por alguna criatura... Sus ojos se cierran. La vida a dejado de pelear con la muerte.

Hambre.

Esta hambriento...

Escucha latidos, pero no de cualquier clase... Son latidos que marcan la vida de alguien. No son sus propios latidos lo que escucha. Son los latidos de aquellos que transitan por las calles casi solitarias.

Se sento y abrió los ojos, no reconocía ese lugar, todo lo que habia ahi le era absolutamente ajeno. Se llevó la mano al cuello, tenia una sed intensa y un hambre atroz. Se toco el pecho, el lugar por donde habia entrado el puñal... No existia.

No tenia herida alguna. Se arrastro fuera de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

¿Por que veo asi?

Todos los objetos se veian distintos, como si estuvieran a traves de algun vidrio oscuro. A pesar de ello, los veia a todos con excelente definición de cada objeto. Hasta podia ver a los pequeños ácaros caminar por la alfombra que cubria el suelo alrededor de la cama.

Una fragancia llego a él, una que venia al otro lado de la puerta. Eso le hizo sentir un hambre mayor a la que sentía. Se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio sin problema.

Su sed se hizo más intensa, la fragancia aumentaba a cada paso dado por el pasillo. Queria que la razon de esa fragancia calmara su hambre.

Habia un niño sentado en la mesa, frente a él habia una copa y de esta provenía la fragancia que lo enloquecia... Que causaba su hambre y el aumento de su sed. Tomo la copa sin dudarlo y bebió su contenido, sin siquiera pedir permiso. Era un vino espeso, jamas habia bebido algo asi.

Vio al niño sonreír, aun tenia hambre y sed... Mucha hambre y una sed que ni toda el agua dulce del planeta podría saciar.

-¿Donde estoy? -Miro a la criatura fijamente- ¿Donde estan tus padres?

-En mi casa y no tengo padres. -Miro sorprendido al niño, estaba muy bien vestido. Algún adulto debería de haber elegido esas prendas por él. -¿Quieres más? -Indico la copa, miró lo que quedaba en la pieza de cristal que habia contenido el elixir.- Llamare a Shion, el te provera mas alimentó.

-¿Quien es Shion?

-Mi criado. -Replico el muchachito, como mucho deberia tener 10 años de edad.- Shion, llena la copa del caballero, aun tiene hambre. -Un hombre apareció con una botella y lleno de nuevo la copa. Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y él tomo la copa. Volvia a tener un hambre atroz, volvia a sentir la boca seca... Tomo la copa y la bebio sin dudar.- Deja la botella, Shion. El caballero tiene sed-Miro al criado, antes de agregar- Hoy quiero uno de cuarenta y tanto, preferentemente muy culto... El de la otra noche, me dio jaqueca... Su sabor era rancio. -El criado hizo una inclinación en la cabeza- No regreses hasta traerme una cena digna de mi... No cenaras, si no me agrada la cena.

-Como ordene su excelencia. -El hombre se retiro. Bajo la copa y observo al chico, no le parecía correcto ese trato hacia el hombre.

-¿Excelencia? -El de cabellos lilas y lacios miro al niño. ¿Estaba en casa de algun noble? ¿Su sangre azul le hacia creerse con el derecho a maltratar a su criado?- No debería maltratar a ese hombre... Es su criado, no su propiedad.

-Soy un rey. -Informo el niño con una juguetona sonrisa- El rey de los vampiros y tu eres un vampiro recien creado -El mayor sonrio ante el comentario, el niño tenia mucha imaginacion-Yo te cree, de la misma forma que cree a Shion. Ahora eres mi sirviente... Ahora eres un vampiro. --Sentenció sin borrar su infantil sonrisa.

-Los vampiros no existen. -Informo el hombre.- No creas en esos cuentos... Solo son historias. Los vampiros no existen.

-Y tampoco las personas sobreviven a una puñalada al corazón -Ante el comentario el hombre le miro fijo- ¿Solo revisaste tu pecho o tambien tu camisa?- El mayor reviso su ropa, su camisa estaba perforada a la altura del corazon, dado que era negra, la sangre no se notaba.- Llamare a todo lo que vives... El gran cambió. -Hizo una pausa- Antes de que murieras, te transforme y ahora eres mio... Por toda la eternidad. -Volvio a sonreir.

-Esto es una broma de mal gustó, jovencito y debo decirle que no me agrada. -Hizo una pausa- ¿Donde esta su tutor? Deseo hablar con él.

-Alli tienes un espejo -Indicó uno en la pared.- Ahora eres mio, por eso no te reflejaras...-Informo ignorando el pedido del hombre- Eres un vampiro, al igual que yo... Al igual que todos en este castillo. -Seguro de que se reflejará en él, se acerco al espejo. En guardia ante alguna posible broma del niño.

-¿Que clase de broma es esta? -Veia la copa, pero no su reflejo en el espejo. Ni siquiera habia escuchado al niño moverse, no habia persivido nada. El niño estaba parado junto a él, pero no se reflejaba en el espejo.

-Ya te lo he dicho, eres un vampiro y lo que has estado bebiendo es sangre... -La copa cayó de entre sus dedos y se fragmento en miles de piezas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que me transformaste? -El niño lo abrazó, luego de sonreirle con ternura injustificada al mayor.

-Te pareces a mi papá... -El niño frego su cara contra él.- Seras mi papá, me leeras cuentos y me arroparas de noche como él lo hacía... Jugaras conmigo todos los días...

-Te has vuelto loco. -El hombre quiso apartarse de él, pero los brazos parecían de hierro. Pesadas vigas de hierro impifiendole escapar del infantil abrazo, eso eran esos delgados brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

-Tengo mas de 5000 años -El niño le miro a los ojos- ¿Quien no pierde la cordura despues de vivir tanto Mu? -Pregunto divertido.

-Yo nunca te dije mi nombre. -Intento soltarse nuevamente, el niño lo estaba aterrando. Tenia que escapar de él. Lograr que lo soltara y escapar de esa pesadilla.

No le habian apuñalado para robar su reloj.

No habia sido mordido por un vampiro.

No habia bebido sangre de una copa.

-Lo supe cuando bebi tu sangre, cuando te di nueva vida al tomar la anterior. -Siguio abrazando al hombre.- Seras mi padre, por el resto de la eternidad... -Cuando alzo la vista, Mu vio la oscuridad que aguardaba escondida en el fondo del alma del niño... Esa oscuridad estaba en el fondo de sus negras pupilas.- Te lo ordeno, como tu rey - Sus ojos brillaron, lo mismo hicieron los de Mu.- Seras mi padre...

-Como ordene su excelencia. -No habia nada que hacer, él desde el momento en que el niño lo mordio en ese callejon paso a ser de su propiedad. Un ser que solo haria lo que el rey vampiro quisiera. Un rey que por más de 5000 años mostraba, y seguiria mostrando, la apariencia de un niño de apenas 10 años.

-¿Me cuentas una historia papi? -Pidio con una infantil sonrisa y deseo de escuchar un cuento en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto hijo mio. -Replicó el ente ya sin voluntad, sus deseos serian los deseos del rey. Sus ambiciones, serian las de su señor... Todo su voluntad, solo se hallaba enfocada en una cosa: complacer a su señor no importaba a que costo.

-Kiki, papá... -Dijo el niño mientras lo guiaba al divan- Me llamo Kiki, papá, no vuelvas a olvidarlo. -Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente a modo de advertencia.

-Por supuesto Kiki -Se sento y sento al niño en sus piernas- ¿Quieres alguna historia en especial?

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
